


he that made this knows all the cost

by koroshiyas (lucitae)



Series: never give all the heart, for love [7]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/koroshiyas
Summary: Seongwoo attempts to ask Minhyun out.





	he that made this knows all the cost

**Author's Note:**

> prompt loosely based on:  
> seongwoo is courting minhyun but minhyun is somehow passive with seongwoo’s pinning

A car pulls up right as Minhyun takes a step off the last bit of stairs and honks rudely, startling Minhyun. Minhyun pulls out an earbud and glares.

The tinted window rolls down. Ong Seongwoo sits in the driver seat with a smile too smug as he casually rests an arm on the window ledge. There’s a huge white bear in the passenger seat and a whole bouquet of red roses.

Seongwoo flashes Minhyun one of his iconic smiles before giving him a knowing nod. “Wanna go out with me?”

Minhyun deadpans.

“No,” Minhyun answers, brusque, before shoving his earbud back into his ear and walking away — ignoring the obnoxious honking from behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Minhyun frowns, eyebrows knitting as he takes note of what the professor is rambling on about. He had mentioned something about test material before launching into a tangent. But it is nearing the end of the semester and Minhyun had long realized the professor’s tangents can sometimes circle back to the main topic without anyone being able to distinguish the difference.

The concentration is broken by an elbow to his side. Minhyun winces and shoots Minki what he hopes is a withering glare.

Minki just points at the window, oblivious ( or pretending to be because nothing escapes Choi Minki unless he allows it to ).

Minhyun turns in the direction of the window. And to his horror, he sees a banner hanging from the other building reading:  _Hwang Minhyun, will you go out with me?_ Seongwoo’s name is printed near the bottom.

Minhyun hears the whispers and the snickers, feels the gazes that slowly become trained upon him, and tries to become one with his chair.

Minki twirls the pen in his hand, amused. “How romantic. Are you going to say yes?”

Minhyun pretends to be engrossed with whatever the professor is talking about despite being lost. “Romantic? This is mortifying,” Minhyun hisses.

Minki shrugs. “At least he likes you enough to be embarassing himself.”

“We are not talking about this right now,” Minhyun snaps, trying to pretend that the banner flapping against the wall of the opposite building doesn’t exist, but the corners of his eyes keep catching the bold print.

“Ahh,” Minki sighs, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he looks forward, “young love.”

Minhyun really needs a new set of friends.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You can’t avoid him forever,” Minki points out, hands on his hips. “And I’m not your roommate anymore. If you’re going to stay longer than a week you need to start paying rent.”

“It’s not like I am staying for free,” Minhyun retorts, “who cleaned up this apartment of yours and did all your laundry?”

“Point is,” Minki says, blatantly changing the subject, “can’t you just tell him _yes_ or _no_ and get over with it?”

“It’s not that simple.”

Minki snorts. “Of course it isn’t.”

Minhyun folds his arms over his chest and studies his friend for a bit. “It’s because Aron is visiting this weekend isn’t he? So much for friendship.”

“Well if you are so aware, please return to your apartment and deal with your best friend and roommate,” Minki replies without skipping a beat and Minhyun sighs.

“Said friend and roommate hired people to publicly serenade me. And then bought and asked for chocolates and heart shaped sugar cookies to be delivered in class from every student organization on campus running a similar event,” Minhyun rattles out. “Does he want to ask me out or kill me? The amount of times, in the past week, I’ve wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole is bordering unhealthy. I don’t even know what brought this on.”

“Wow,” Minki exclaims, “sounds like a personal problem.” Who then amends after seeing Minhyun’s expression with a: “maybe you should think harder. What Seongwoo has done takes time, effort, and planning. It probably isn’t just something done on a whim.”

Minhyun falls silent and Minki pats his shoulder gently.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What if...” Seongwoo begins, flopping onto his stomach on the couch, staring at Minhyun who sits at the dining table studiously flipping through past lectures in preparation for finals week.

“There’s so such thing as ‘what if’,” Minhyun replies without sparing Seongwoo a glance because he really should have seen it coming and raises the mug to his lips for a sip.

“Hypothetically speaking,” Seongwoo tries again.

“Changing the phrasing doesn’t change my point,” Minhyun retorts, setting down his mug with a soft clink that seems to emphasize his statement.

Seongwoo huffs under his breath. “Say, I’m 30 and still single—”

Minhyun snorts. “That’s impossible. What’s the longest period you’ve stayed single for?”

“Hey,” Seongwoo protests, sitting up, “it’s not my fault! They muster up their courage to ask me out it would be rude of me to turn them down.”

Seongwoo quiets after that. Slightly unusual so Minhyun takes a brief break, after finishing the last slide, and takes a stretch — twisting so that he can see the expression on Seongwoo’s face.

“Say,” Seongwoo says when Minhyun’s eyes meet his, unreadable, “I’m still single by 30... would you marry me?”

Minhyun’s reflex causes him to make a scoffing noise at the back of his throat.

“Why not?” Seongwoo defends. “I like our current arrangement. We could be forever roommates.”

“What makes you think I actually like living with you? I only chose you because Minki ditched me,” Minhyun says in return.

“Because we’ve been roommates for 2 years and you haven’t considered finding someone else,” Seongwoo points out before adding: “and if you really hated it, you would make it known.”

He has a point there so Minhyun finishes his stretch and returns his attention to the laptop.

“So...?” Seongwoo asks, hesitant.

“So what?”

“... Would you?”

Seongwoo isn’t going to quit until he receives some sort of reply tonight ( like how he’s relentless after Minhyun’s food ) so Minhyun gives him a flippant  _I’ll consider it_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I don’t understand what I’m doing wrong,” Seongwoo says, exasperated, looking to Jisung for answers.

Jisung takes another bite of his meal. His generosity comes from finishing his finals ( early, what kind of luck? ) and doing pretty well on it but Seongwoo’s antics are toeing the line. He tolerates on the notion this meal has been provided out of Seongwoo’s pocket. Jisung’s silence doesn’t deter Seongwoo. He starts listing off all he’s done in order to win Minhyun’s hand and Jisung just cocks a brow, hoping Seongwoo would catch his mistake and reflect upon it.

He doesn’t. Jisung starts to wonder if he had gotten the shorter end of the stick.

Jisung wipes his lips with a napkin before asking: “What make this different from the other ones?”

“It just is?” Seongwoo replies, agitated.

“I mean,” Jisung taps his finger lightly against the glass, trying to figure out the best way to phrase it, “what makes you want to try this time around?”

Seongwoo falls silent. Jisung takes the chance to take a few more bites from his plate.

“I don’t know what love is,” Seongwoo says, staring at his hands on the table, sounding small, “but when I close my eyes and imagine the future, he’s always there.”

“So could a friend. A close one,” Jisung points out, “you aren’t trying to write me off are you?”

Seongwoo cracks a smile at that. “No,” he shakes his head, “but it is different. He’s the first person I want to share my accomplishments with. And whenever I’m stuck in a dark place where it’s just me... his face is the first that surfaces to mind whenever I think of seeking help.”

“I still don’t know what love is, but this might be it,” Seongwoo finishes, looking up and meeting Jisung’s eyes with a sheepish smile.

“You’re the one who knows him best. Shouldn’t you, of all people, know the best way to ask him out?” Jisung says gently, placing a hand on Seongwoo’s in hopes of comfort. “Besides,” he waves, “someone else should be on the receiving end of these words, shouldn’t they?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seongwoo finds Minhyun in his classroom an hour before his final starts. The laptop has turned dark from lack of use and the textbook is splayed open in front of him. Minhyun rests his cheek on his elbow, dozed off between the pages.

Seongwoo takes a seat next to Minhyun, mirroring his position, sliding forward and resting a cheek on his elbow. There are circles under his eyes from the nights where he stayed up far too late. Lips chapped from the winter winds and worrying them too often. Hair slightly untidy from how he had ran a hand through them after brushing. Unguarded. The sight tugs at Seongwoo’s heart strings.

It’s taken Seongwoo far too long to come to this realization. And Seongwoo supposes it has always been there, somewhere in a dark corner of his heart, never allowing himself to dwell on it until now.

It’s taken him a while but it’s not too late. Not yet.

He reaches forward to part the bangs in the way he likes them — the one that makes all idols on television pale in comparison.

Minhyun cracks an eye open. “This is creepy,” he remarks, voice husky.

Something in Seongwoo cracks. He forces a smile and retracts that outstretched hand, resting it on the table, but holding it up as if anticipating a high five. “Yeah,” he agrees, “but I had something I wanted to tell you no matter what.”

For once, Minhyun remains silent. Seongwoo takes it as permission.

“I’m not a brave man. I can count the number of individuals I asked out on one hand, including you,” Seongwoo says, eyes never leaving Minhyun’s. “I guess that’s why I often create hypothetical situations: I wanted to hear answers that I didn’t want to be responsible for.”

Seongwoo pauses, drawing in a shaky breath. “But, for the first time, I didn’t want it to just be some made up scenario.” He searches Minhyun’s eyes that give nothing away. “When I think of the future — you’re still there, with me. The first person I share both my sorrows and my joys with. I want to hold you hand until our hair turns gray. I want to kiss you, the way you deserve to be, when no one is watching and when everyone is. I—”

He doesn’t know when the emotions surfaced, choking him from their sheer force. Maybe because he’s forced them down for so long. It doesn’t matter.

“I like you, Hwang Minhyun,” Seongsoo finishes. “Please”

Whatever he was going to say is interrupted by Minhyun’s hand that meets his, fingers threading through the gaps between Seongwoo’s, allowing them to intertwine and lock.

“What if we don’t last?” Minhyun asks.

“We’ll still be friends,” Seongwoo claims, not knowing where the confidence comes from, “I’m not letting you go that easily, Minhyun.”

Minhyun laughs, eyes crinkling. When the crescents vanish, what remains behind are a pair of eyes — clear and unwavering.

“That’s bold, coming from you,” Minhyun says but not in a mean manner. Just in a matter of fact sort of style Seongwoo’s come to know over the years.

“Promise me if you have any complaints, you’ll tell them to me and we’ll work it out. Or try to,” Minhyun adds with a small smile.

Embarrassment creeps into Seongwoo’s ear, reminded of his late night tirades about his exes and Minhyun who had taken them with more grace than Jisung would. “Of course,” Seongwoo replies after clearing his throat, “who else would I turn to but you? We are friends before anything else.”

The smile on Minhyun’s face grows. “Yes,” Minhyun says, finally. Seongwoo grins and gives Minhyun’s hand a squeeze.

“I’ll do my best.”

Minhyun laughs. “You’re going to have to do better than that,” he teases.

Seongwoo pulls Minhyun’s hand closer and presses his lips against it. A promise.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i am in a fluff mood lately. i'm terribly sorry. this prompt deserves better. more one sided pining, more slow burn. i wasn't made to write drabbles. (i might revisit this. lowkey want full blown courting in a regency au.)


End file.
